


At the Market

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Other, Rebellion, Stormtrooper, X-wing pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: I saw the Japanese Rogue One trailer and the captured Alliance pilots draw my attention.Frankly I don't know what will really happen in this scene and when this event will happen, but I've wrote this short story nevertheless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Japanese Rogue One trailer and the captured Alliance pilots draw my attention.  
> Frankly I don't know what will really happen in this scene and when this event will happen, but I've wrote this short story nevertheless.

When she is at the market, Jyn Erso sees captured Alliance pilots, guarded by stormtroopers.

They are in bad condition. Seemingly they have been tortured by the Imperials. The pilots have jougs with chains around their necks, which binds them together. Additional their hands are cuffed.  
They walk slowly without hope in their eyes. Jyn supposes that they are on the way to their execution.

She sighs. Maybe she will end like them.  
Jyn never cared much about others, but she has changed somehow. Nevertheless she looks away, because she didn't want to call the attention of the stormtroopers.

There is nothing what she can do for the pilots, without endangering the mission.  
She passes by and leaves them to their destiny.


End file.
